For example, such analysis systems can be formed as “non-contact tonometers”, which can contactlessly deform a cornea of an eye by applying a puff of air by means of an actuation device. The actuation device may comprise a nozzle that is positioned approximately in the direction of an axis of vision of the eye. In order to measure an intraocular pressure in the eye, it is necessary to monitor a deformation caused by the puff of air. It is thus known to record this deformation using a monitoring system. For example, the monitoring system may capture a moment of retraction and expansion as well as a planar applanation of the cornea caused by the puff of air. The monitoring system is generally formed of a camera device, wherein the eye is illuminated during the deformation of the cornea using an illumination device so that the aforementioned stages of deformation can be derived from captured light reflections of the cornea. Illumination systems are also known in which the eye is illuminated so that sectional images of the undeformed and deformed cornea can be recorded by means of the camera device. In this case an illumination device is provided which projects a slit light onto the cornea in the direction of the optical axis of the eye. An area of the cornea illuminated by the slit light is visible as a sectional image, which can be recorded by a camera device arranged in an inclined manner beside the eye. In this case, there is the problem that an illumination of the cornea and of an illumination plane in the eye intersecting the axis of vision of the eye is obstructed by a position of the nozzle of the actuation device on the axis of vision. Although this can be counteracted by forming a transparent region around a nozzle opening and by projecting the slit light through the nozzle opening onto the eye, this is not a satisfactory solution since the slit light cannot be projected onto the eye directly, and therefore without interference. It is further necessary to arrange the actuation device, with the exception of the nozzle, outside the optical axis of the eye, which requires increased constructional outlay.
The object of the present invention is therefore to propose an illumination system for an opthalmological analysis apparatus, an analysis apparatus and an illumination method for an analysis apparatus with which an illumination quality can be improved and which is easy to produce and use.